


The Boom to Gre

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelor Party, Background Slash, Brothers, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Drinking, F/M, Marriage, Memories, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Bill's bachelor party, he and Charlie reminisce about their childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boom to Gre

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "On a Saturday night" and 100quills prompt "Shadow."

"To Bill, the lucky boom-to-gre!" Fred called, lifting his glass. Bill, Charlie, and Harry- the only others who were still conscious- raised their glasses in reply. It was probably the thirtieth time that particular toast had been made. Fred took a drink of his firewhiskey and then slumped over onto George's shoulder.

Harry giggled and curled up into Charlie's side. Bill took a sip of his drink, which at some point had been changed into brandy, and slumped in his chair. The fire looked so pretty. "Hey Charlie… rememember when we were kid-ds?"

"In general?"

"N-no, on a Sathurday night."

"Oh yeah." Charlie nodded. "We'd sit b-by the fiery… and dad w-would read t'us…"

"And mum would sing ssssssso pretty."

"And dad woo… would sshow us howta make shadow-ow pupupets."

"And we'd get t-to have an esstra cookie 'fer dinner."

"And m-mum would ssing…"

There was silence for a minute.

"I'ma do that wif my kids. F'I have 'em." Bill decided. "Was fun."

Charlie looked down at the sleeping Harry. "Me too."


End file.
